Online transactions, and transactions involving mobile devices in particular, are prevalent today. Mobile devices typically include location modules that are configured to determine location information of the devices. In order to transact with certain service providers and/or other entities, mobile devices may report their network addresses and location information to the service providers. As such, certain databases are able to map network addresses to particular locations based on communications from the mobile devices. However, since network addresses can be constantly re-assigned (e.g., such as by Internet Service Providers) and location information related to certain devices may be subject to rapid change, such databases may not be current in their network address to location information mappings.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.